fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Y2K
|rōmaji=Wai Tsū Kē |type= Caster Magic Subspecies Magic Archive Forbidden Magic |user= Fern Larseniux }} Y2K ( , Wai Tsū Kē; lit. "Modern-Era Technological Apocalypse") is an extremely dangerous magic, branded forbidden due to its effects on the ever-growing evolution of mankind's inventions; it's such, that's its branded as the "Technological Bane" (技術対極, Gijutsu Taikyōku) by the upper echelon of the Magic Council, the only ones outside of Suoh's Ten Lightning Generals who know of its existence. Alternatively referred to as the Mass Hacking Magic (質量計算機不許可の魔法, Shitsuryō Keisanki Fukyoka no Mahō), it's a Caster Magic and a Subspecies Magic — using and deriving from the basic concepts of Archive; according to Fern Larseniux — one of the Ten Lightning Generals and the magic's current and only user, this magic was originally invented by his boss during his heydays as a test subject of the Magic Council — an application of his incredulous electrical powers. Upon complete mastery, it was deemed as a cast-off and passed onto Fern when he joined his then-"ragtag group of misfit youths", believing that he had the capabilities of mastering such a powerful force — a fulfillment that became true some time later. Overview associated with this magic, having magical and scientific designs to it — denoting its origins.]] Classifications Cyberkinetic Techno Gram Dispersion ( , Tekuno Guramu Disupājon; lit. "Intricate Artificial Particle Layout Separation Method"): Natural Environmental Heredity Fixation ( , Enbaironmentaru Heretiti Fikkusuashon; lit. "Natural Flow Scientific Enslavement Inconsistency"): Organic Animate Link Organization ( , Animeto Rinku Ōganizēshon; lit. "Self-Enhancing Cellular Response Theory"): Relationship with Automaton Soul Assorted Primary Spells .]] *'Muspelheim' ( , Musuperusuheimu; lit. "Viral Information Sequence Electromagnetic Discharge"): *'Eidosnala' ( , Eidosunara; lit. "Cognitive Information Processing System"): *'Baryon Lance' ( , Barion Ransu; lit. "Hacked-Firewall Defensive Security Measure"): *' ' ( , Zōn'arāmu; lit. "High-Frequency Compressed Self-Protection Mechanism"): *'Apocalypse Delete' ( , Apokearippusu Derīto; lit. "Permanent Hard-Drive Erasure Function"): Trivia *This magic is based off of the event, or rather — conspiracy of the same name; to be honest, it's more closely tied to the episode bearing its name from the American animated series, Family Guy, in terms of overall capabilities. *Originally, he wanted to make the user quite.... plain. However, this was decided against because of his desire the reason why he's held his position in the group for quite a duration; also, it plays into his role as a "hacker" — serving as a bane to all things technological within the FTVerse. *The idea was originally meant to be a form of Requip, but was revised into this magic as the previous though was deemed "retarded", thus slated completely. *Most of the concepts here comes from the portrayal of magic and science in the same setting from the anime/manga/LN series, Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei even though the series is full of incest and the main character is terribly O.P., giving it hate equating to an apocalypse. Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Archive Category:Under Construction Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Forbidden Magic